Scorpius & Rose
by KneazleRose
Summary: An ancient feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin is challenged when a Malfoy and a Weasley fall in love. Scorpius and Rose's story is a modernized version of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, but don't let it fool you, anything could happen. I don't own Harry Potter or Romeo & Juliet. (Rated M for intoxication and sexual situations)
1. Prologue, Act I Scene I

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm going to try not to do ANs this story. It should be a fun little experiment. Anyway, this story is based of the immortal tragedy by William Shakespeare. Yes, Romeo & Juliet. Each chapter will be a scene. Now, see here, some bits of scenes will be taken out and some will be added in. Also, some chapters will be really short and some will be really long. Deal with it. It's going to be pretty darn different than Shakespeare's story because 1. I'm not writing it in play form 2. I'm making it more modern 3. I have to deal with the predetermined Weasley family. So, bare with me. I think together, we can make this story great. I hope you all have a bit of a theatre nerd in you, but if you don't, don't worry, you will. Since this is going to be my only AN, I'm going to beg you in advance for reviews. Because I'm changing it so much, nothing is set in stone. _THAT INCLUDES THE ENDING. _If you have any ideas or desires, I'd love to hear them. Please review, just so I know you're reading. I've never finished a chapter fic before, because I always thing everyone's stopped reading. This story though, I'm ready to finish this one. Anyway, you've read my rant long enough, please enjoy the story. **

Two houses, both alike in dignity,

In Hogwarts, where we lay our final scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows,

Do with their death bury their houses' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark's love,

And the continuance of their families' rage,

Which, but the wizards' end naught could remove,

Now the Twenty-three chapters' o'our page;

The which if you with patient mind attend,

What here shall miss, my toil shall strive to mend.

The smells of winter filled the halls of Hogwarts. A fire crackled in practically every room and hall. Most of the students planned to depart on the Hogwarts express on the marrow.

Greg Wood and Sam Thomas, two fifth years crept carefully through the halls, to avoid spoiling the mood, and to avoid getting caught. They were frequently out after hours, and this was no exception. They laughed and joked under their breaths.

"Please dude you couldn't win a fight for your life. Not in a duel, and not in a real fight." Greg teased his friend.

"Come on, how many first fights have you been in?" Sam retorted.

"Enough." Sam snorted. "Anyway," Greg continued, "It's not like you ever would fight, even if you could. You're not man enough to throw a punch."

"I'd fight if someone got me angry enough."

"And you're too nice to ever be angry enough." Sam rolled his eyes, allowing his friend to continue. "Who's ever made you angry enough to make you want to hit them?"

Sam answered quickly. "Any of those Slytherin bastards. Each and every one of 'em."

"Please, if it was ever you against a Slytherin you'd go running to McGonnagall. "

"Would not. I'd take down any one of them. Girl, first year, none would escape my wrath."

"You'd fight girls and first years?"

"Sure, if they were Slytherin."

"No one in Slytherin's ever really done anything bad to us…"

"Yeah, but they have to other members of Gryffindor. It's all the same."

Just then, they heard footsteps in the distance. Both boys drew their wands. They could see two boys with green and silver ties coming towards them.

"Let's not start a fight now." Greg warned. "Just look angry and let's get out of here without getting caught."

The tension in the hall was practically visible as paths were crossed. Greg scowled at them, but Sam, in an attempt to one up him, stuck up his middle finger just as they walked by.

He was grabbed roughly at the shoulder and spun around to face a Slytherin boy twice his size. Sam had never been good at names, but he remembered this boy's first name… Abramio.

"You sticking that finger up at me?" Abramio growled at the skinny boy.

Sam looked at his finger and then back to his opponent. "I am sticking my finger up!" He faked the sound of amazement.

"Yeah, but is it at me?" Sam could smell the boy's foul breath.

Sending a quick look to Greg, Sam hastily said, "nope!" He then scratched his nose with the finger and turned on his heel to walk away. After this exchange, Greg felt more confident of their position in this face off.

"You trying to start a fight?" He yelled at Abramio.

"No, no fight."

Sam fed off of Greg's confidence. "Cuz if you want to fight, I can take you! Show you my house is just as good as yours."

Abramio chuckled. "Yeah sure, I suppose by some chance Gryffindor might at some point be as good as Slytherin."

Greg saw someone else coming. He gave Sam a nudge, urging him to provoke the other boy just a little more.

"Gryffindor is by far the superior house!" Sam declared proudly, forgetting they were supposed to be quiet.

"Now you're gonna get it." Abramio drew his wand.

"EXPELLIARM-"

"CRUCIO!" Sam dropped his wand and fell to the ground, not expecting an unforgivable curse to be thrown at him.

"Hey!" a new voice yelled. It was Ben Parkinson, the figure Greg had seen approaching. He was a sixth year and a prefect. "Stop it. All of you. Before I deduct points and send both your houses back to zero. I can give Hufflepuff the House Cup with a snap of my fingers, is that what you want?"

"Stop picking on them, Parkinson. Why don't you put your wand where your mouth is." Hugo Weasley had snuck into the scene so stealthily it seemed like he'd found a way to apparate inside of Hogwarts.

"I'm just trying to make them stop fighting. I'm not looking for trouble, Weasley."

"Oh, threatening them and you don't want trouble? I can't think of anything I hate more than Slytherins, including you. SECTEMSEMPRA!" Hugo aimed his wand at Ben.

"Stop this immediately." Professor McGonnagall towered over all of them and most of them were sure that somehow she had apparated there. "All of you to my office at once!"

She gave them all detention and a warning to tell their housemates, assuring them the message would be delivered to their parents as well. "I can think of three times that there has been extremely violent fights between members of Gryffindor and Slytherin, and this is excluding the normal pranks and the fights that have escaped my notice. If one more of these fights breaks out, whoever's involved will be expelled and every student in Gryffindor and Slytherin house will only be allowed to leave their dorms for class. Do you understand?" They all understood perfectly well, so she sent them away to give her time to contact the parents.


	2. Act I Scene II

Platform 9 ¾ was an eventful place after Christmas break at Hogwarts. There were nearly the same amount of parents and students as September 1st, only this time, no one was nervous and everyone was excited to get back to school to show off their presents and share new stories. The Potter-Weasley clan was no exception. A whole section on the platform seemed to be exclusively for the red heads.

Ron Weasley, a tall man whose stress made him appear older than he was, stood a little bit away from his family conversing with Lysander Scamander, his daughter Rose's longtime boyfriend.

"Keep an eye on Hugo, won't you? I know he can be a little hot tempered, but he really does look up to you. We can't have anymore fights breaking out."

"I'll watch him, Mr. Weasley."

"Lysander, I've known you since you were born. Please call me Ron."

"Okay, Ron. Well, aside from the Hugo situation, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Lysander swallowed nervously.

"What is it, boy? Is it about Rose?"

"Yes, sir."

"Is she pregnant?" Ron began to turn red. "If she is I'll curse-"

"No, Ron… Mr. Weasley, absolutely not. I'd never let that happen. Unmarried and still in school? No, you should know we're both far too responsible for that." It was true. They were probably the best behaved pair of students at Hogwarts.

"Yes… unmarried…" Ron grumbled.

"Well, actually that has something to do with what I wanted to talk to you about. You see Mr. Weasley, I'd like to ask your permission to ask Rose to marry me."

Ron was dumbstruck. "What? She's seventeen! You're both still in school!"

"Yes, sir, but we're both adults in the wizarding world. I'll wait to ask her until she's eighteen, so we'll even be adults in the muggle world."

"She's still too young." He paused. "That being said, it's not my decision to make. Do you really love her?"

"Yes, sir, more than anything."

"Then ask her. She's my little girl, so if she's happy, I'm happy."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Alright, son. Get on the train before it leaves without you."

"Yes, sir. Goodbye, sir!"

* * *

Later in the week, on Rose Weasley's eighteenth birthday, Hogwarts was covered in a blanket of sparking white. Albus Potter did his homework outside by the lake with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Albus shook out his messy black hair to rid it of the falling snowflakes. Scorpius sat; neither paying attention to his homework, nor caring how much snow fell on him. He'd be depressed ever since Christmas when he'd visited the Weasleys and attempted to rekindle an old relationship with Molly Weasley, who'd graduated Hogwarts the year before. Needless to say, he was turned down.

"Can we go insiiiiiiiide?" Albus whined to his best friend. "I'm going to freeze over and die."

"Just like my heart!" Scorpius cried throwing himself into the snow.

Albus rolled his eyes. He looked reluctantly at his divination homework. Making up visions was one of his favorite things to do, because he could do no work and his teacher still loved him. He threw the parchment carelessly into his bag and collapsed next to the blond boy.

"Dude, look at yourself. You're Scorpius fucking Malfoy! Heart-breaker! You've slept with half the girls in our year. And now this one chick doesn't want you, and you're upset over it? Dude, you can't do this every time you get rejected. You have a _fan club _for crying out loud! Why are you so upset over this girl?"

"Because I love her." Scorpius whispered. Albus scoffed.

"You love Molly Weasley. Just like you loved Jenny Zabini. And Cat Thomas. And Juliana Goyle. And Miranda Longbottom. And Ethel-"

"Shut up, dude! I'm serious. I'm in love."

"I know Molly's my cousin, but I'm speaking from a completely unbiased and neutral point of view when I say: The girl's pretty, at best. There are some seriously hot girls here. And that's coming from me. I don't even LIKE girls! You could have any one of them."

"But I want her."

"Why? Listen to me-"

"Hey, Al!" Louis Weasley yelled from across the field, jogging towards them.

"What's up big man?" Albus said standing up and ruffling his cousin's bright red hair.

"We're throwing a surprise party for Rosie's birthday tonight in the Gryffindor common room. Lorcan wasn't so keen on inviting a Slytherin, but all the cousins are coming, so I figured I HAD to invite you. It's a costume party, because you know how Ro's always loved dress-up."

"You got permission for all the graduated cousins to come? How'd you get McGonagall to agree to that one?"

"She knows Uncle George could sneak them in, permission or not, so she figured she'd save him the trouble"

"Niiiice. Well I'd be happy to come for our dear sweet Rosie."

"Awesome! The password's 'Yadhtrib.' Oh, and we're changing it after tonight. Lorcan's idea, not mine. He didn't want you telling any of your Slytherin friends how to get in." Louis eyed Scorpius.

Albus laughed. "That's cool dude. I'll see you later" Louis smiled and walked off. "You know what this means, right dude?" He turned with a grin to Scorpius.

"That I'll be lamenting alone tonight?"

"Noooo. That you're coming to the party with me! Come on, Molly'll be there."

"I am not going to a party in this state of mind. No offense, but I don't particularly like Rose. I barely know her! I already have to practically live with her, why would I crash her birthday party? And the Scamanders with be there. They both hate my guts. Also, your cousin made it pretty clear you're not to bring any 'Slytherin friends.' Anyway, I don't want to see Molly. She doesn't want me, seeing her again would just make me fall _more _in love with her."

"Oh you break my wittle heart. Come on, bro. The party'll be huge. All of Gryffindor'll be there, plus my whole family. So that's basically half the wizarding world, right there. No one'll know if there's one more person. Besides, you'll be in costume. They won't know it's you. You're going to realize how little Molly means to you. You'll see her with all those other beautiful, hot, sexy girls and she won't compare. Then you'll get some other girl for the night and bing bam boom, you're back on top."

"You're wrong. My feelings aren't that trivial."

"Fine. Prove it. If you don't have fun tonight, I'll be your slave for a month."

"Deal."

"Yes! Now let's go get us some costumes…"


	3. Act I Scene III

A temporarily petrified Rose Weasley stood in from of her. Lily Potter felt horrible for doing this to her cousin, but she'd picked out the perfect costume, and her cousin would never wear it by choice. Rose wasn't a stick in the mud, and she certainty wasn't a virgin, but she was always the good one, who never broke rules. She had a nerdy-chic style and was responsible to an extreme. Lily supposed that was what made her a good Head Girl, but it wasn't what would make her the sexy star of her eighteenth birthday party. And since she wouldn't do it on her own, it was Lily's job.

She was all dressed and blindfolded before she came to.

"Lily! What are you doing! Why am I blindfolded! What's going on?!" Rose was mad. And cold.

"Rosie, just calm down. Trust me." Lily lead her out of the Gryffindor girl's dorm, where she'd been keeping Rose all afternoon. As they entered the common room, Lily removed Rose's blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" Rose heard as all her friends and family popped out, disguised in costume. Their happy, excited faces faded into expressions of awe. Behind Rose, Lily beamed with pride.


	4. Act I Scene IV

"Isn't the point of a surprise party to be there _before _the guest of honor?" Scorpius asked, adjusting ninja costume so it covered his pale face and white-blonde hair. Aside from his sharp grey eyes, he was unrecognizable.

"Yes. If you're a preppy Gryffindor who cares who the guest of honor is. I'm _always _the guest of honor!" Albus had already starting drinking, making him a bit bolder. Scorpius knew it would take a lot more alcohol to really see the symptoms, but he definitely was getting ready to party. He was dressed as the scientist from Rocky Horror Picture Show. Scorpius couldn't remember the name, he'd barely payed attention to the muggle movie when Albus forced him to see it, but he knew Albus would get some attention.

As they walked through the halls, Albus began talking to Scorpius with almost feverish importance.

"Have you seen the slimy shirysfirts? They're the funniest little animals. They live deep in the darkest woods under rocks. About the size of a cat. They can smell a dreamer. If you've had a dream in last week they'll know as soon as you're within half a mile of them. They smile with their green and purple teeth and clench to bite. And their venom… more magical than fairy dust. They bite, wink, and vanish. Fascinating creatures really. Hagrid must know about them. Ask him. They're so sweet and kind looking but after their bit there's no hope they spin you around and all you can see-"

"Al. Shut up. You're talking about nothing." Scorpius was growing concerned for his friend.

"Oh yes. Nothing. Only dreams." Albus fell silent.

"Come, you wanted to party, remember? I may not be ready, but you sure are…"

At this realization, Albus perked up and skipped towards the Gryffindor common room.


	5. Act I Scene V

The party was going like crazy when the Slytherin boys showed up. Scorpius spotted Molly straight away. She was dressed like a zombie, covered in white make-up and fake blood. Scorpius felt drawn to her and began to walk towards her. Before he could even come near her dull red hair he was pulled onto the dance floor and lost sight of her.

Seeing someone walk by with a tray of odd, red colored shots, he took two and downed them without thinking twice. He knew it'd be a long night.

Suddenly, the room went quiet, and everyone disappeared. Everyone but one girl. Of course, everyone didn't really disappear. Scorpius just couldn't see them anymore. None of them mattered. All he could see was this one girl.

He saw a pair of sharp green heels that looked like they made her four or five inches taller then she normally was. His eyes were followed up her long, smooth, legs covered in nothing but green fishnets. Low around her hips, a red velvet sash had been tied to act as a skirt so short, he knew if he saw her from behind, it would barely cover her surely perfect ass. A strapless green top hugged her flat stomach, the curve of her waist, and of course the curves of her chest (which Scorpius was very interested in). There was a gold chain wrapped four times around her long, slender, neck. A green mask covered her entire face from the nose up. Attached to the mask were long curvy vines topped off with curly roses. Vibrant red curls (much redder than Molly's) were piled on top of her head, with the long flowers from the mask were braided and twisted around her hair. The final touch were her lips, which were colored bright red, but when the light hit them flecks of gold shone from them. All he wanted to do was kiss them. Typically, the red and green together would have looked Christmassy, but she managed to look like a tall, sexy, enticing, entrancing rose. He had no idea who she was, but he didn't care at all. He just wanted her to be a part of him.

He reached his hand out to tap the shoulder of the person closes to him. "Who is that?" He tried to say, but it came out slurred. What did he just drink? Everything he saw was distorted and blurry. He knew he should recognize these people, but all their faces were blurry. He could see them, but he couldn't. He kept watching the girl as he began adjusting to his new distorted vision. He saw he grab one of the red shots as well and she swallowed it quickly.

* * *

Though Scorpius didn't recognize anyone, Hugo Weasley had been smart enough to avoid the enchanted shots. He was alert when a ninja tapped his shoulder, and when he saw the grey eyes, he knew who it was immediately.

"Lily!" Hugo found her giggling and chatting with two guys, both older than her. He shot them angry looks and they left quickly. Lily pouted at him.

"What?"

"Scorpius Malfoy is here. I KNEW Albus would bring him. Let me kick him out, I'd love to bruise up that 'dreamy' face of his." Hugo spat with disgust.

"He's not harming anyone, is he?"

" I will not stand to have him here!

"Then go away. It's a party! Just let him have fun!" She motioned for one of the boys to come back.

"Fine, I see where your loyalties lie." Hugo stormed out of Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Scorpius, meanwhile, was making his way across the room to the girl until he was face to face with her. He should have known who she was, but the drinks made her a stranger to him, and made him a stranger to her. He placed his hand on her cheek and through his mask and hers looked her in the eye.

"I'm going to kiss you now." He whispered. She smiled and let him, kissing him back passionately. He was overcome by lust and the feeling of them being in public. He took her hand and led her out of Gryffindor tower to the dorms reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. The journey took awhile, for the pair wouldn't break about from their kiss for more than a few moments to catch a breath. When they reached the door, they kissed for a little while more. He pressed her back against the door so she could feel the inscriptions that read "Scorpius Mafoy- Head Boy" and "Rose Weasley- Head Girl" Through her thin green top. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to deepen the kiss even more. He then whispered the password and carried her to his private room.

Neither could think of anything other than passion, lust, and each other. Rose giggled when she realized she didn't know this boy's identity, but she didn't care enough to stop kissing him. They reached for each other's masks and costumes. Pushing and pulling and ripping and wiggling until both costumes fell to the floor. Rose shook out her red curls, letting them fall down her back past her waist. Scorpius wrapped his hand in her soft ruby locks, loving the feel of them, and together they moved to his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Scorpius awoke with a wicked hangover. He sat up with his head in his hands, trying to remember what had happened the night before. He kept his eyes closed as it all began to come back to him. The party, the drink, the girl. Well, that'd be one hell of a story to tell Albus. Wait. The girl. Scorpius's eyes shot open as he looked at the other side of his bed. He saw her sleeping with her back to him; Tan, curvy, and naked with red curls covering most of the top half of her body. There was only one family who had red hair at Hogwarts: The Weasleys. There was only one Weasley with curly hair: Rose.

"Fuck." He said aloud to no one. It was Rose Weasley he saw last night. It was Rose Weasley he made out with. It was Rose Weasley he took back to his dorm. Rose Weasley he had sex with. It was Rose Weasley he fell in love with. "Fuck." He said again.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and rolled her over so he could see her face. Damn, she was beautiful. Why was this the first time he'd realized she was beautiful? She'd always been beautiful. Looking at her lying there, all he wanted to do was repeat last night's events. He knew he couldn't.

"Rose," He whispered, shaking her gently, "Rose, wake up."

She giggled and mumbled something rolling over to her side.

He shook her a little harder. "Rose," He said, no longer whispering.

She opened her eyes slowly and dreamily and made eye contact with Scorpius. She screamed at the sight of him there naked, realized she too was naked and screamed again grabbing his blankets to use to cover herself. Before he could say anything, he could tell she was replaying the events of the night before in her head. She looked into his grey eyes with her big, brown ones. "Fuck."

He laughed. "That's what I said."

Rose set the blankets down, realizing he'd seen it all already and leaned in to kiss him again. It was a soft and tender kiss, but she broke away quickly. She looked him in the eye and then stood up and ran across their private common room to her own room.


	6. Act II Prologue, Act II Scene I

Now old desire doth in his death-bed lie,  
And young affection gapes to be his heir;  
That fair for which love groan'd for and would die,  
With tender Rose match'd, is now not at all fair.  
Now Scorpius is beloved and loves again,  
Alike betwitched by the charm of looks,  
But to his foe supposed he must complain,  
And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks:  
Being held a foe, he may not have access  
To breathe such vows as lovers use to swear;  
And she as much in love, her means much less  
To meet her new-beloved any where:  
But passion lends them power, time means, to meet  
Tempering extremities with extreme sweet.

* * *

JANUARY

"Hey dude where did you go last night?" Albus whispered to Scorpius the next day in their Arithmancy class.

"Decided to turn in early." Scorpius muttered. No wonder Albus was doing so badly in that class, he never paid attention.

"LAME. So I guess that means you win the bet?" Albus groaned.

"It's okay dude, I won't hold you to it."

"You're the best, man!" Albus exclaimed as the class was dismissed. "So… I know you don't like when I talk about guys, so I won't tell you what, oh excuse me, who I did last night. Wanna go to the kitchens and get something to eat? I, for one, am starving."

"Sorry dude, I haven't really done any homework since Christmas and my room's a mess. I'm just going to head back to my common room."

"Dude, you can be so boring."

Scorpius whispered the password and entered the common room. Sitting on the couch by the fire, he saw Rose. She looked up at him.

"Hi." She whispered.

He sat down next to her. "Hi."

He cupped her face in his hand and smiled as he leaned down for a kiss.

* * *

FEBRUARY

Rose was sitting in Great Hall for breakfast when she felt a pair of large hands on her shoulder. "Happy Valentine's Day" a male voice whispered in her ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lysander." She turned around and smiled at him. He sat down next to her and helped himself to a piece of toast from her plate.

"So," he looked at her, "I thought maybe you and I could skip dinner tonight and have our own little celebration tonight by the lake."

Rose took a moment to think about it. "Oh! I knew I forgot something! I have to do research for my pairs assignment in potions. We completely forgot it was Valentine's Day when we planned it but it's too late now. We were going to get food from the kitchens early and then go to the library and study. I'm sorry, Ly."

"That's okay Rose, who's your-"

"Oh, I'll be late for Herbology, sorry Ly! Got to go!" Rose stood up and ran out the door.

Later, after classes were over and everyone was going to eat dinner she went back to her common room. She went through the door and found Scorpius there, holding a bouquet of red roses. "Happy Valentines Day" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. The two sat down to enjoy an exquisite meal prepared especially for them by the elves in the kitchens.

* * *

MARCH

"Rose has to talk to McGonagall tonight, so she won't be able to patrol with Lily Potter. We've looked at the schedules and we think the easiest way to solve the problem is to switch your schedule with hers." Scorpius explained to Ben. "She'll be patrolling with me and you'll be patrolling with Lily. Temporarily, of course."

"Sure, I guess that works."

"Thanks, you're a good prefect."

The next time Scorpius was patrolling he had Rose at his side. They checked the first broom cupboard they passed to see if there was anyone snogging there. It was empty, so Scorpius pulled Rose in and they occupied themselves for the rest of the night.

* * *

APRIL

"Hey Rose, let's spend the day at Hogsmead together tomorrow, I have something I want to ask you." Lysander walked beside Rose on the way to her next class.

"Actually, I'm not going to Hogsmead tomorrow." Rose looked up at him apologetically. "Heads stuff. McGonagall won't be in the school so she wants Scorpius and I to be in there along with the teachers, just to make sure the first years are alright and everything."

"Oh… Okay. Another time then."

Rose spent the night in Scorpius' bed and the next morning neither of them even bothered to stand up. They just lay there together.

* * *

MAY

"Hey, dude I have the best idea of how to prank the Hufflepuffs, we haven't done that in ages." Albus told his best friend one day at dinner. "Why don't you come to the Slytherin common room, we can talk about it."

"Sorry, but I really have to study for NEWTS."

When he got back to his room, Scorpius found his red-haired study buddy waiting for him.

* * *

JUNE

Lysander looked Rose in the eye. "I really have to ask you something in private."

"I'm sorry Ly, I really have to pack! I promise we'll talk later." She slipped into the door, narrowly avoiding him. Rose slid down the wall, sat on the floor and held her head in her hands.


	7. Act II Scene II

When Scorpius got back to the heads common room, it was empty. He checked Rose's room, but it was, surprisingly empty. Rose's room was always colorful, with knick-knacks and treasures everywhere. For someone who was extremely organized, she was an extreme pack rat. For once, it was spotless, aside from her trunk sitting in the middle of the floor. Of course she'd already packed. It was almost curfew, though, so Scorpius couldn't help wondering where she was.

He tried to remember the last time they'd talked… She hadn't told him anything… It was the last night of school, where could she have gone? After about five minutes or cluelessness, he remembered.

"Lily!" He slapped his forehead with his palm. Of course, she'd gone to the Gryffindor dorm to help Lily pack. Scorpius slumped in disappointment. Rose would probably spend the night there, but he was hoping to have her there on their last night at Hogwarts. On their last night together.

He crept through the halls towards the Gryffindor common room. He spied the portrait of the fat lady, and she scowled at him as he told her the password Rose had told him. She begrudgingly let him in and he headed towards the girls dorm. Just as he was about to try walking up the steps he remembered what would happen when he did. He'd slide right down. McGonagall had thought of everything.

He slumped on the couch near the unlit fireplace. He heard a noise from one of the rooms and dove behind the couch to hide. "Rose" He whispered under his breath, seeing her standing there, alone at the top of the stairs. He knew in the dimly lit common room she wouldn't be able to see him. He thought about saying something, but she looked so beautiful there, he didn't want to ruin the moment. He watched her standing there, curly red hair pulled back. She sighed.

Scorpius was worried. She looked troubled.

Rose wandered down the steps and toward the couch. Scorpius stealthily moved away so she wouldn't see him.

"Scorpius…" She mumbled. "Scorpius Malfoy. Why must he be a Malfoy? Why must I be in love with a Malfoy? Why can't we just forget our families… I don't have to be a Weasley."

'Should I speak up?' Scorpius wondered silently. 'Or maybe I should listen just a little longer…'

"He's my sworn enemy. But… it's not him I hate… it's his name. What makes him a Malfoy? It's not his hair, or his eyes, or his body… Why can't he be anyone else? Why can't he have another name?" She thought of all the flowers he's brought her in the past few months. "That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet… It'd be the same with Scorpius… He'd be just as charming, just as sweet, just as handsome, with any other name. I'd love him just as much."

"Okay, I'll be whoever you want me to be." He whispered from behind the couch. She shot up, startled.

"Who's there?" She looked around frantically.

"I can't tell you what my name is." It was too dark for her to see him. "I hate my name because you hate it. If it were a person I'd use every unforgivable curse I know against it."

"Scorpius!" She threw herself into him arms and kissed him.

"No, not Scorpius, not if you don't want me to be."

"What are you doing here? If any Gryffindors see you, especially my boyfriend, they'll kill you."

"I don't care."

"Really?"

"Of course. Your boyfriend can kill me if he wants."

"My boyfriend… Oh Scorpius, what are we going to do?"

"Dump him. You don't need Lysander. Dump him and marry me. Rose, I love you. Please."

"You really love me?"

"I love you more than anything. Please just forget about Lysander. We can be together for ever."

"I don't think you've thought this through…"

"I'm serious. We're both adults, we've already graduated; we're allowed to leave Hogwarts whenever we want. Let's just go." He kissed her passionately, pulling her into an armchair.

"You're crazy. It's wonderful to imagine this life we could have together, but we should go to sleep. Good night."

"That's all you'll give me?"

"What else can I give you tonight?"

"The exchange of your love for mine."

"I gave you mine first, when you were so rudely listening to me."

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Would you take it back?"

"Only if I could give it to you again."  
"Rose?" Lily called from inside her room. "What are you doing?"

"I should go." Rose pouted. "Stay here, I'll be back in a minute."

A few minutes later, she reappeared, just as she'd promised. "Okay. So. If you really do want to marry me, we'll meet up tomorrow, and we'll leave. We'll be together forever." Rose smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Rose?" Lily called again.

"One second! Good night."

"Rose!?"

"I'll be there in a minute! Goodnight Scorpius. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"Goodnight." She smiled and disappeared into the room. He sat in the dark room alone, not wanting to leave her. He stood up and began to leave.

"Wait!" He turned around and there Rose was.

"You're back." He crushed his lips into hers.

"Scorpius." She murmured as she kissed him. "Where will we meet?"

He pulled away from her. "The common room."

"Okay…" She grinned. "I forgot why I needed to talk to you again."

"I'll stand here until you remember."

"I'll keep forgetting. All I can do is remember how much I love your company."

"Then I'll just stay here and wait."

"No. No, go back to your room. I'll spend the night with Lily and be back in our common room as soon as morning comes."

"I'll be waiting."

"Goodnight." She kissed him one last time and disappeared.

"Goodnight." Scorpius whispered to the empty room.


End file.
